As If For All to See
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Even in the occasional public place, Ruby and Gold can't stop themselves from having a bit of fun.


Title: As If For All to See  
>Prompt: Raunchy, semi-public sex. Everywhere.<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: RubyGold  
>Word Count: 1104<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: One of my fills from the ouatkinkmeme on LJ.

* * *

><p>The first time Ruby had convinced Mr. Gold to have sex with her in the diner had been a little too much fun. Her up on one of the many tables, his suit still on, her apron and shorts off, her heels still on, her shirt open, her bra pulled down to expose her breasts to his eager hands and mouth. Neither of them had cared that Granny had only just left and could come back at any minute. Even though the diner was closed and the lights were off, it was still half of the fun.<p>

The same could be said for the night she had talked him into having sex with her at the inn. Granny had been at the store when he had stopped by and when she had to tell him that Granny had told her she couldn't leave that night because she would need her help when she got back, she added, "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun here while we wait."

Mr. Gold had first thought she would take him upstairs again. How many times had Granny been just down the hall when he had slipped in unannounced? He guessed Ruby and he had both lost count by now. But instead she took his free hand and led him over to the desk. Now the risk wouldn't just be someone, likely Granny, potentially hearing but also seeing as this time she didn't want him taking her on the floor.

Instead she decided to put her chosen, almost indecently short skirt to use. She hopped up onto the main desk, her chest then to Gold's eye level. He watched as she began to part her legs, watching as her skirt rode higher up her thighs until nearly all was revealed to his appreciative gaze. Without so much as a glance to the door he dipped his head to worship accordingly, both letting out a soft moan as he took that first taste of her.

Ruby couldn't claim to be shy, she hadn't been for as long as she could remember. And now had a reputation to uphold. Her own grandmother as well as likely the rest of the town thought she was a slut so Ruby decided she may as well prove them right. Even if she was only Mr. Gold's personal slut. And he certainly didn't seem to mind, even happy to suggest a few other location ideas himself.

Under the counter at his pawn shop may have been as obvious of a choice as the diner or the inn, but as she writhed atop him neither would argue that it still certainly served its purpose. Even more amusingly so when almost no sooner than they had finished a customer actually did come in. Quickly Mr. Gold buttoned his shirt and tucked himself back into his pants before using his cane to steady himself as he stood, leaving Ruby to force herself to giggle silently there on the floor even as she put her shirt back on. Still, the customer who she recognized the voice of belonging to Mary Margaret, was none the wiser.

With another, bolder, idea he knew all he ever had to say to Regina to get his way was a simple "please." So if he wanted the sheriff's office to be free for a few hours one afternoon, done. Where Graham would be, he didn't care. Just as long as he got to fuck Ruby over the sheriff's desk. He knew she loved it as much as he did, every time he saw her knuckles go white from gripping the edge of the desk as hard as possible while she backed into him over and over again. But it wasn't just the desk. They would both find themselves smirking occasionally as they wondered if Graham ever knew that even his chair held a few fond memories for them as well.

"Ruby?" Emma asked when she saw her leaving the station, still fiddling with her jacket as she walked.

"Emma!" she replied, surprised. If she wasn't with Graham...

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

Ruby smiled, trying not to laugh. "I'm fine. Thanks. I've just gotta get back to the inn. I'm already running late."

Emma watched as Ruby headed off, just shaking her head. Poor girl, Emma thought. Clearly trying to make ends meet wasn't even easy in this town. When she turned back to see Mr. Gold heading in the opposite direction she felt she understood it, that Ruby must have just had a run-in with the man that left her worrying for either her grandmother or their livelihoods. Anger would sure explain why she seemed so flushed.

It was another "please" from Mr. Gold that had Archie Hopper making a house call to Regina's for his and Henry's next session. With Archie's office free, that left him and Ruby free to finally try out that new black vinyl couch of his. Maybe it wasn't leather, but they would forgive him. It was difficult for them to be upset about much of anything when her cunt was surrounding him and she was having to fight to not to call out his name.

The mayor's compound at night really was quite beautiful, even when Regina didn't have it lit up like she often would. And Mr. Gold did enjoy the apple trees, understanding the pride Regina took in caring for them. But more than that he enjoyed taking Ruby under those trees and knowing that if Regina ever knew that it could easily cause her to destroy her beloved trees herself just out of disgust.

Somehow, no matter where else Ruby and he found themselves coupling, no matter how public or private, this place had become his favorite. Possibly because it wasn't just about the thrill of the potential discovery, but the added perverse pleasure he got out of knowing that if he ever told her Regina would easily be the angriest and possibly even feel the most violated because of how she would never view her trees the same again. He was sure the images her mind would dream up would almost be better than those he and Ruby experienced.

All the times Regina would come out to these trees, how she would marvel at them and enjoy the fruit they provided; never knowing how many times his or Ruby's bodies had been pressed against them, how many times they had been specifically been against them when they came. At least not until the day he just might finally let it slip.

The End


End file.
